Shining Warrior, Dark Dragon
by KuriMaster13
Summary: "Aw, sweet. Then maybe we can have a duel right now as you wait. Ehh, you know, as practice." ... "Sure, why not?" One-shot


It was a nice, cheerful, summer day in Heartland City. The sun was shining, the temperature was comfortable, the birds were singing, and a certain Yuma Tsukumo was running as fast as he could to the park to duel someone, a little too excited to keep his eyes open.

"Yuma! Watch where you are going!" Yuma's female friend, Tori, called out to him.

From next to her a rather large boy replied, saying, "You know he didn't hear you, right? On a day like this, everything gets toned out for him until he gets close to a duel."

Tori then sighed. "I know, Bronk." She looked back in the direction Yuma went. "Come on, we better make sure he doesn't hurt himself on the way there."

Bronk laughed for a bit. "Yeah, knowing him, without anyone stopping him, he will probably keep going even if he trips at a bad spot and both arms and legs get broken." He then put his skateboard down and got on it before turning back to her. "Follow at your own pace, alright? I'll go zip ahead."

"Okay, then." Tori agreed as Bronk started skateboarding his way to Yuma's location, moving faster on wheels than Yuma could on foot, no matter how hard he tried.

Meanwhile, Yuma, surprisingly, wasn't really running into many things, as the sidewalks were mostly empty and he already knew the way to the park by heart, so the fact that he was forgetting to open his eyes wasn't proving much of an issue at first. By the time he remembered to open his eyes he was already at the park gate, just in time to see someone with black-and-purple, spiky hair and a black-and-cream-colored jacked, standing right there a few yards in front of him. Alas, while Yuma did try to turn a bit and slow down as to not run the guy over, his efforts were a little too late and the crash was inevitable.

At that time, Bronk rode up to see what happened. "Dang it, Yuma. You got to watch where you are going."

"Ehh, sorry about that," Yuma apologized as he got off the figure he crashed into, which he can now see clearly as a boy around his age. "I was headed to the park to duel, and forgot to keep my eyes open when I was racing here. You okay?"

The boy then started to pick himself up. "A little bruised, but otherwise fine," he answered honestly before sending a look to Yuma, saying, "but dude, as fun as dueling is, especially on a day like this, you shouldn't be racing here without keeping your eyes open."

Yuma laughed for a small bit before saying, "Yeah, I really should work on that." As both boys finished picking themselves up, Yuma getting some help from Bronk, he introduced himself. "Name's Yuma, by the way."

"You got that right," the other boy replied. "Mine's Yuto."

"I'm Bronk," the large boy said so that everyone's name was known to everyone. "So Yuto, what are you doing here?"

"Outside, enjoying the nice weather," Yuto began, "and waiting for my best friend and his sister to show up. We were going to think up of some more dueling strategies and maybe get in a practice duel or two."

"Aw, sweet." Yuma said, getting excited. "Then maybe we can have a duel right now as you wait." He then faulted for a bit. "Ehh, you know, as practice."

Yuto then shrugged, saying, "Sure, why not?" before spotting someone doing a small jog to get to their location, Tori.

"Whew, got here," Tori muttered mostly to herself, glad she got there before Yuma went in, as she would have no clue just where in the park he would go.

"Hey, Tori," Yuma said, waving. "Made it just in time, we're about to duel."

"Figures you would try to find a duel right away," she said before looking toward his opponent. "Hey, wait, I think I've seen you before. Yuto, right?"

"Yep," he confirmed as he got to a shady spot under a tree and pulled a duel disk out, "so ready to start, Yuma?"

"You bet," Yuma declared as he pulled his duel disk out and went to an area across from Yuto, without any trees to provide shade.

"Then let's go," he declared.

 **DUEL!**

"Feel free to take the first turn." Yuma declared.

"Thank you." Yuto said as he looked at his hand, "I'll start things off by summoning my 'The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armour' in attack mode." he said placing a card on the energy blade of the duel disk, causing a figure made of blue fire to appear in front of him, covered in the armour.

 **The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armour... Attribute: Dark, Type: Warrior, Level: 4, ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000**

"And now I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Yuto Concluded.

Bronk put a hand to his chin in thought saying "A weak monster in attack position and a single face down. He has got to have a trap set."

"Which means Yuma is probably going to run straight into it." Tori concluded.

"It's my turn then, " Yuma declared drawing a card, "And I'll summon out my 'Gogogo Golem' in attack mode." As he said that, he placed a card on his duel disk and a large monster made of stone appeared on his field, ready to battle.

 **Gogogo Golem... Attribute: Earth, Type: Rock, Level: 4, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500**

"Now 'Gogogo Golem', attack his Phantom Knight, Gogogo Blow!" Yuma declared as his monster attacked launching it's fist straight towards Yuto's monster.

"Here it comes." Bronk stated as he waited for the obvious trap to be sprung as Yuma's Golem made contact with the Fragile Armour. Making it explode into a cloud of smoke.

 **Yuto's life points: 8000 - 7200**

Once the smoke cleared, the Knight was gone, leaving only Yuto's face down on his field.

"Wait, nothing happened?" Bronk asked confused.

"So, it was a bluff then?" Tori pitched in, trying to figure it out, but then she saw Yuto's face and the smile on it. "No, wait, he still wanted Yuma to attack, but his reason why wasn't the face down."

"You sure about that?" Bronk asked her.

"Positive, but I can't say I know what his reason is." Tori answered.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Yuma declared, felling a little smug.

"Then it is my turn, I draw" Yuto began drawing his card. "First up, let me thank you for sending my knight to the graveyard."

"Huh, Why's that?" Yuma asked.

"Because when Fragile Armour is in my graveyard, I can banish it and send one 'Phantom Knights' card from my hand to the graveyard to draw a card." Yuto answered discarding and drawing again. "Now by banishing the 'The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak' that I just discarded, I can use it's effect to search for and 'Phantom Knights' card in my deck and add it to my hand, and I choose my 'The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots'."

"I get it now." Tori declared, "You wanted Yuma to attack so you can get that search off while drawing more cards." she then said looking straight at Yuto.

"Yep, " Yuto confirmed "And the one I drew helps out my plays immensely. Now I activate my 'Reinforcements of the Army', this card allows me to do another search, looking for any Warrior-type monster in my deck and adding it to my hand. So I will add my ' The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves'."

"This isn't going to end well for me is it." Yuma asked, sweat dropping as he realized what his opponent searching for specific cards typically means that they were about to make a big play.

"Not likely." Yuto stated as he continued his turn. "Now I'll summon my 'Ragged Gloves' to the field, and since it is a 'The Phantom Knights' monster my silent Boots can summon itself out as well through it's effect." As he said that to more being of Blue flame appeared, each wearing the respective bit of clothing they are named after.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves... Attribute: Dark, Type: Warrior, Level: 3, ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots... Attribute: Dark, Type: Warrior, Level: 3, ATK: 200 DEF: 1200**

"Two level 3 monsters." Yuma noted as his eyes went wide.

"Now I overlay my two level 3 monsters. " Yuto declared as both monsters turned into purple streams of energy then then went into a galaxy themed vortex that just appeared for this moment as Yuto chanted " _Souls of Knights who fell on the Battlefield. Revive here and now, become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Brake Sword!_ " As he finished that, a new monster arouse from the vortex. This one like the other was mostly made of blue fire, but this one was in a whole suit of Armour, sword included and attached to the empty Armour or a horse. It also had two purple Xyz material orbiting around it.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword... Attribute: Dark, Type: Warrior, Rank: 3, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

Yuto then smirked as he added "Now, thanks to the effect of my 'Ragged Gloves' since it was used as Xyz material for the Xyz summon of a Dark attribute Xyz monster. That monster gains 1000 attack points."

"Ahh Crud," Yuma muttered as he saw the newly summoned Xyz monster gain a purple aura as it's attack points rose.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword... ATK: 2000 - 3000**

"Now I activate my face-down card, 'Safe Zone'." Yuto continued as the card flipped up. "Now by targeting one monster on the field, I can render that monster immune to being destroyed by battle or card effects as well as the immunity to being targeted by other card effects."

"So you have protection prepared for your monster as well?" Yuma asked.

"Technically, yes." Yuto started, "but I'm not going to be using my Trap for defenses purposes today, as the card that is going into the 'Safe Zone' today is your 'Gogogo Golem'."

"Wait, what?" Yuma asked confused.

"I don't get it." Bronk stated, "Why would he use that card to protect Yuma's monster?"

"I guess were about to find out." Tori stated.

"I now active my Break Sword's special effect." Yuto declared as one of the purple Xyz material got absorbed into the blade of his Xyz monster. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can target one card on both players side of the field and destroy them, I target my 'Safe Zone' and your face down.." A smirk then appeared on his face "And when Safe Zone is destroyed, the monster that it was targeting gets banished."

"That means my field will be empty." Yuma realized.

"Exactly," Yuto stated as his monster's sword glowed purple before being swung to release a wave of purple Energy that banished Yuma's Golem and destroyed his face down 'Half Unbreak'. "Now Break Sword" Yuto continued, "Attack Yuma Directly." The monster complied sending a purple bolt of lightning form it's sword at Yuma, who braced for impact but was still knocked back onto his but.

 **Yuma's Life points: 8000 - 5000**

"You OK?" Yuto asked after the attack.

"Yeah, I'm good." Yuma replied getting back up.

"That's good, " Yuto responded, "With how life-like the solid vision makes these monsters, it is kinda hard to tell sometimes. Anyway, I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

"OK then, my go." Yuma said, drawing a card, before a big grin showed up on his face. "And a 'go', we'll go. I summon my 'Goblindergh' to the field." As he said that 4 little plains piloted by small goblins emerged, dropping a big metal box onto the field. "And when Goblindergh, is summoned, I can switch him to defense position to summon another monster from my hand, like my 'Gagaga Magician'!" Yuma Declared as the Big metal box opened up, allowing the titular magician out of it.

 **Goblindergh... Attribute: Earth, Type: Warrior, Rank: 4, ATK: 1400 DEF: 0**

 **Gagaga Magician... Attribute: Dark, Type: Spellcaster, Rank: 4, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

"Two level 4s." Yuto realized. As Yuma continued his turn.

"And Now, I'll overlay my 2 level 4 monsters." Yuma declared as both of his monsters turned into streams of energy, one purple and one brown, that went into another galaxy themed vortex. "So come on out Number 39! Utopia." Erupting from the Vortex was a shining Warrior, with the Number 39 blazed on it's shoulder pad, ready for action.

 **Number 39: Utopia... Attribute: Light, Type: Warrior, Rank: 4, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"Number?" Yuto muttered as he looked at the newly summoned monster, "So I take it that means your part of that duel school aren't you?"

"Yep." Yuma confirmed "But don't think that this is as bad as it is going to get for you, because I'll be overlaying Utopia on top of itself."

"Say what?" Yuto asked with widened eyes.

Another Vortex appeared that Utopia immediately went into as Yuma chanted " _When disorder claims the cosmos, a ray of hope descends to light the Chaos. Go, Shining Xyz Evolution! Rise Up, Rank 4, Shining Number 39 Utopia Prime!_ " the warrior from before reemerged, looking slightly different and having 3 yellow Xyz material orbiting instead of just 2.

 **Number S39: Utopia Prime... Attribute: Light, Type: Warrior, Rank: 4, ATK: 2510 DEF: 2000**

"So it can evolve itself immediately without help?" Yuto asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm not done Yet." Yuma said grinning, "because I'm giving it another overlay treatment right now."

"Again?" Yuto asked shocked.

Yuma was not lying as yet another vortex appeared underneath Utopia, that it then entered as Yuma chanted " _Solitary glimmer of hope become a streak of lightning and leap from the darkness! Rank-Up Xyz change! Come forth, Rank 5! Shining Number 39!_ _Utopia the Lightning_ _!_ " Upon finishing that, the Warrior came out again, wearing even fancier Armour and with 4 Xyz material orbiting it instead of just 3.

 **Number S39: Utopia the Lightning... Attribute: Light, Type: Warrior, Rank: 5, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"It can even Rank itself up without the need of a Rank-up-Magic card?" Yuto asked rather surprised.

"Yep," Yuma replied, "and now that Utopia is all supped up, it's time to attack your Break sword."

"But break sword has more attack." Yuto replied.

"Not for long, " Yuma stated "Because when Utopia battles in this state, I can detach 2 overlay units from it to make it's attack points 5000 during the battle."

"So that's why you kept it overlaying on top of itself, to build up it's Overlay units." Yuto realized.

"Yep, Now Lets go Utopia, Rising Sun Lightning Slash!" As Yuma declared that, 2 of the 4 Xyz materials got absorbed into Utopia, causing it's sword to arc with lightning as it got it's temporary power boost where it then cut the Phantom Knight in 2, causing it to explode afterward creating a powerful wind gust that almost pushed Yuto back, but he held his ground.

 **Number S39: Utopia the Lightning... ATK: 2500 – 5000**

 **Yuto's life points: 7200 - 5200**

 **Number S39: Utopia the Lightning... ATK: 5000 – 2500**

"When Break sword is destroyed, I can activate it's special ability." Yuto began.

"Not today, " Yuma cut in, "No card other effects can be used during battles involving Utopia in this state, either in response to the attack or after the battle. Now I play one card face down and end my turn."

"OK then, my draw." Yuto declared Drawing a card, then looking at his hand, and thinking for a bit, he smiled. "I'll start things off by activating my face down card, 'Xyz Reborn'!" He said, as the face down came up, "With this card's effect, I can revive 'The Phantom Knights of Break Sword' from my graveyard and attach this card to it as an overlay unit." Once the Knight reappeared on Yuto's field, with a new Xyz material round it, he continued saying, "And Now, I'll active my Knight's effect, so I once again detach his overlay unit to destroy one card on both players side of the field."

"Uhh, wait a minute." Yuma cut in. "The only card on your field right now is your Break Sword, so doesn't that mean..."

"Yes" Yuto answered, "I'll be destroying your face down card, as well as my 'Break Sword'." As he said that, Purple lightning began to appear over the Phantom Knight's body, causing it to explode as one jolt came out and hit Yuma's face down card, revealing it to be 'Battle Break' as it got destroyed as well. "And now that Break Sword was destroyed by something other then your Number's attack, I can make use of it's effect this time, now as long as I don't summon any monsters other then Dark attribute monsters this turn I can take 2 'Phantom Knights' in my graveyard with the same level, and revive them with there levels' boosted by 1. Now revive 'The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves' and 'The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots'!" As he said that, both monsters he declared reemerged onto his field, ready for action.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves... Level: 3 - 4**

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots... Level: 3 - 4**

"Your monsters can revive themselves?" Yuma asked surprised.

"Of course" Yuto answered like it was obvious. "They are Phantom's after all. Warriors who have fought and gave there lives only to continue fighting from beyond the grave. Rather if it is to go up against an army, protect someone they care about..." he then paused for a bit for dramatic effect, "... or to slay a Dragon."

"A dragon?" Tori questioned while looking at Yuto's field, only for her eyes to widen once she realized where he was going with this.

"I now Overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters, Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves!" Yuto declared raising his hand in the air as the two revived monsters turned into streams of energy once more and went inside another galaxy themed vortex as he chanted " _Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4!_ _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_ _!_ " As he finished the chant a purple pillar erupted from the vortex as a Dark Dragon emerged from the pillar, with large wings that had purple orbs on it, a rather noticeable set of lower fangs and 2 Purple Xyz materials orbiting it.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon... Attribute: Dark, Type: Dragon, Rank: 4, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"Well, that is quite a monster." Bronk observed.

"So..." Yuma began, "That your ace monster?"

"Correct, " Yuto confirmed, as he looked at his monster, for some reason he felt like his Dragon was happy to be out, and ready to rip something to pieces, but he shoved the feeling aside, as far as he was aware, unless he had the power to talk to duel monster spirits and didn't know it, it was nothing. "And your about to see why soon enough, but first, let me remind you that since it is a Dark monster summoned used Ragged Gloves as Material, it gets 1000 attack points." As he said that, the Dragon roared, as a purple aura washed over it for a bit as it's strength grew.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon... ATK: 2500 - 3500**

"Now I'll active Dark Rebellion's special ability!" Yuto declared, "By detaching both of it's Overlay units, I can target one monster you control, half it's attack points, and transfer the lost attack power to Dark Rebellion, Go, _Treason Discharge_!" As h said that, the purple Xyz materials got absorbed into the Dragon's chest, the orbs on it's wings lit up, and purple lightning got released from the wings, flying toward Utopia and seeming to shackle it.

 **Number S39: Utopia the Lightning... ATK: 2500 – 1250**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon... ATK: 3500 - 4750**

"That's a lot of attack points." Tori noted.

"Not enough though." Bronk replied "Utopia still has 2 Xyz material left on it, so it can still make it's attack 5000 for one more battle, if that Dragon attacks, it is going down."

Yuto, seemed to laugh at that. Peaking Yuma's curiosity, "OK what's funny."

"Sorry, not much." Yuto answered, "It's just that your friends seem to think I forgot about you Number's ability, But really, I am just about to rectify that problem right now. I activate the Spell cards, 'Overlay Regen' and 'Overlay Capture'!" As he said that two giant hologram versions of the cards appeared on his field. "These cards will both turn into more Overlay units for my Dragon, but in the case of 'Overlay Capture', it will do so only after stripping an Xyz monster you control of all of it's Overlay units."

"But that means Utopia won't be able to use it's effect." Yuma realized.

"Forget I said anything." muttered Bronk. As they saw both of Utopia's remaining Xyz material seemingly disintegrate as the cards Yuto played turned into 2 more Xyz material and begun orbiting his Dragon.

"And now Dark rebellion will be able to use it's effect again, Go _Treason Discharge_!" Yuto declared as his monster absorbed both new Xyz material and put more electrical shackles on Utopia.

 **Number S39: Utopia the Lightning... ATK: 1250 – 625**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon... ATK: 4750 - 5375**

"That's a lot of attack points." Yuma noted.

"And it is about to put them all into action." Yuto added, "Go, Dark Rebellion, attack Utopia the Lightning! _Rebellion Lightning, Disobey_!" As he declared that the Dragon flew up and coated it's lower fangs is purple lightning, where it then flew towards Utopia with the electricity streaming from it's fangs that it then struck right threw Utopia's body, ripping off the Armour and showing light to be emitting from what would be a very big wound, right before the Number monster Exploded, creating a wind storm twice as strong as the one Yuma made last turn, knocking the duelist into a reverse roll along the ground for a small bit before stopping at a light post that his face it from the roll.

 **Yuma's Life points: 5000 - 250**

 **Yuto's Life points: 5200**

"That was a big drop." Bronk noticed.

"And our audience is also getting rather big." Tori noted, as she looked around, Bronk looked around as well to see that yes, there are in fact several people gathered to watch the duel.

"You OK, Yuma, If not we could call the duel off here if you want." Yuto offered "There is no point in risking inquiry, which that lamp post is kinda telling you might be prone to."

Yuma then got back up with little trouble before turning back to Yuto with a big grin on his face saying "Na, I'm fine, I dealt with worse that that and came out perfectly OK. Besides, why would I back out now when I'm just about to win this."

Another smile graced Yuto's face as he responded, "Well, I don't know about the whole, 'you're about to win' thing, but if you want to continue, OK then, I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"OK then, my turn, draw!" Yuma declared as he drew a card can checked the cards in his hand, all he had right now were 3 spell cards. He then smiled, knowing exactly what to do to win. "First things First, and that's to bring back an old friend, I play 'Monster Reborn'!" He declared revealing the Iconic spell card, "And with it, I'll reborn 'Number 39 Utopia'!" He declared as a Graveyard portal opened up as the original form of the Number came out of it.

"In it's original form?" Yuto asked, "Or is it going to change form again?"

"Maybe this will answer your question, " Yuma stated. "I now activate 'Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force'!, and with it's effect, I'll fill the overlay network with Utopia!" As Yuma stated that, the Number turned into a Yellow stream of energy flowing into another galaxy themed vortex.

' _So now he is using Rank-up-Magic on it_.' Yuto thought ' _Looks like we are about to get something big_ '.

"With Astral Force's effect, " Yuma began, "I can use Utopia to summon another Xyz monster of the same type and attribute but 2 Ranks higher, so I'll push Utopia beyond his old limits so you can say hello to the Rank 6 'Number 39: Utopia Beyond'!" As he said that, Utopia emerged once again from the portal, with new Armour and looking more powerful then ever before.

 **Number 39: Utopia Beyond... Attribute: Light, Type: Warrior, Rank: 5, ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Oh, and one more thing," Yuma added "when Utopia Beyond is summoned, all monsters you control have there attack points become 0."

"Say what?" Yuto asked surprised, only to be answered as Utopia shot a golden beam of energy out from it's hand, draining Dark Rebellion of all of it's strength.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon... ATK: 5375 - 0**

"And now for the finishing touch." Yuma stated "I equip Utopia with the spell card 'Stoic Challenge'! With this card now out, while Utopia will get destroyed at the end of the turn and will not be allowed to activate any more of it's abilities while out, he will get an extra 600 attack points for each overlay unit on my field and when he battles your monster, any damage you take from said battle is doubled." As he finished that, a golden Aura appeared around his monster, as it's strength grew.

 **Number 39: Utopia Beyond... ATK: 3000 – 3600**

"With that strength, causing double damage against a monster with 0 attack means..." Yuto quickly began calculating "I'll take 7200 points of Damage."

"Yep, now Lets Go Utopia!" Yuma declared, "Let's bring it to 'em, Attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Rising Sun Beyond Slash!" As Yuma ordered, The Ranked up Number monster then Attacked, using it's swords to create a Giant wave of yellow colored energy that flew straight towards Yuto's Xyz Dragon... before stopping a few feet in front of it as though it were frozen in time.

"Sorry, Yuma" Yuto said, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to make use of the attack's return address."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Yuma asked as he then looked to where the attack was being held, and saw some sort of Cylindrical Object with a question mark on it. "A Trap card?" He muttered mostly to himself as he then saw that, Yuto had revealed his face down with the image showing two of those cylinders on it. It was at this moment that he then noticed a second of the cylinders right there by Yuto, with a glowing yellow light coming from within in.

"Yeah, it was a trap card." Yuto confirmed "Namely, my copy of 'Magic Cylinder'."

Yuma waited for a couple seconds before asking "Uhh, What dose 'Magic Cylinder' do?"

"Seriously Yuma?" Tori asked from the the crowd stated to clear, seeing where this was going.

"Yeah, I'm serious, what dose 'Magic Cylinder' do? I never heard of it." Yuma answered.

"Yuma, " Bronk cut in, kinda annoyed, "'Magic Cylinder' is one of the oldest trap cards in the game, how do you not know what it dose?"

Yuma waved it off saying "Just tell me what it dose."

Tori sighed as she then began to explain the card "Well, first up, it negates your attack..."

"And after that, " Yuto cut in, wanting to deliver the good bit, "you take damage equal to your monsters attack points."

"Uh, Ok, so I'll take 3600 points of damage, no big deal." Yuma muttered to himself, before it hit him that he only had 250 life points at this time. "Wait a second, yes big deal." he then said, sounding a bit more frantic.

"Aaaand, fire" Yuto said as the attack was successfully absorbed by the first cylinder, causing the second one to fire a yellow beam of energy right at Yuma.

"Got to stop this, got to stop this, got to stop this." Yuma was uttering to himself rather quickly as he then reached for a card in his hand... only to stop once he realized that there were no cards left in his hand. "Oh, crud."

BOOM!

 **Yuma's Life points: 250 - 0**

Yuma was now laying down on the ground, eyes a couple of swirls, as Yuto walked over to him before asking "Uhh, are you sure your OK?"

"Okey, dokey..." Yuma answered sounding not at all OK.

Tori and Bronk them came in close to check up on Yuma. "Ehh, he'll be fine, " Tori diagnosed "Just one thing to perk him up, like the promise of another duel and he'll be back up and to his usual self in an instant."

Bronk then smirked a bit and said "I thought this was his usual self."

"Hey!" Shouted Yuma, instantly looking better and giving a glare to Bronk... which was not threatening at all.

"Or that could do it." Tori added.

"You going to do something about it?" Bronk asked teasingly.

"Ehh, doubt it." Yuma said, cutting of the glare and shrugging before getting himself back up. "Man, I thought I had you there."

"Well, you never know what your opponent may pull out of there hat, when dueling." Yuto responded, "So, better luck next time." He then turned his head toward the dissipating crowd, "Hmm, well, I don't see any of my friends here yet, strange, they should be here by now, maybe we were thinking of different entrances."

"Would you like some help finding them?" Tori offered.

"No thanks, but thanks for offering." Yuto replied, "I shouldn't have any trouble finding them by myself. Nice dueling you Yuma." He then finished as he started to walk off to check a different entrance.

"Just so you know, I am going to want a rematch sometime," Yuma said to the Phantom Knight Duelist. "And when we do go again, The outcome will be different."

Yuto with a smirk on his face then turned back to the Number user and said "Your right, maybe next time I'll finish you off with 'Ookazi'."

"That's not what I meant!" Yuma shouted. "I meant I will win!"

"Oh really, " Yuto said, smile never faulting "I guess then we will just have to wait till next time to find out, then won't we."

Yuma then laughed saying "Ha! Now your talking my language."

Tori then put a hand on her hip saying "You mean your language isn't eating Food all day long, while you duel."

"Oh, well that is the other half of my language." Yuma muttered

Yuto snickered a bit at that, before saying, "Well, see you around." He waved as went off.

"See Ya!" Tori, Yuma, and Bronk all replied, waving themselves, Yuma already eager to know how there next duel will turn out.

It is a shame they didn't know what was about to come in just a couple more days.


End file.
